


Tough Love

by casstayinmyass



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Closet Sex, Daddy Kink, Emotions, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Humor, Kissing, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, They Piss Each Other Off But Also Turn Each Other On, Voice Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You and Dr. Cox can’t stand each other publicly. In private, you each want to bang the other person so hard they’re seeing stars. Tension leads to arguments, and arguments… lead to small spaces in the hospital nobody knows about.





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> God I love angry sexual tension and I LOVE THIS GRUMP MUFFIN. The reader’s character is based on one of Carla’s lines: “Please, what about all the women you’ve slept with? Your ex wife, that med student, your ex wife, the cute nurse from Radiology…” Reader’s the cute nurse lol.

You’d been the fixation of one Dr. Perry Cox, local hard ass attending grump, for a good year now, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He systematically denies it, saying simply that you are attractive, he’s attractive, and it would just make sense for you two to “get it over with”. And while oh yes, that’s such a romantic proposition, there’s just one thing standing in your way of saying yes. It’s the fact that Dr Cox is the most infuriating, self-righteous, cynical asshole this hospital has ever seen, or at least as long as you’ve been working there in radiology. He also thinks you’re just a pair of tits and a hot body, and while those are certainly qualities you pride yourself on, you’re much more than that.

Even though you keep rejecting Cox however, you do find him attractive. He’s tall, got some nice muscles he’s always working on at the gym, and razor sharp wit that makes you wet on the worst of days. He also has an attitude that makes you want to push him up against a wall and give him the blow job of all blow jobs.  _Mmm, the way you could make him moan…_

“Thinking of something important, Cutie?” Dr. Cox interrupts your fantasy, approaching you with a big smile. You frown.

“No.”

“That’s what I like to hear, so get your ass over to 396 and administer intravenous, or so help me you will have something important to think about– a new line of work! Exciting, yay!”

You roll your eyes, and take the chart for room 396 down the hall, skimming it. You couldn’t imagine how smug the bastard would be if he ever found out just what you were picturing.

God, even thinking of him gloating turns you on.

> _He stands over you, shirtless in all his glory. “I knew you’d come running to me.”_
> 
> _“Fuck you!” You lay in front of him, legs willingly spread wide open to expose pink, lacy panties._
> 
> _“That would certainly be fun, but first… I’m gonna need you to tell me who won this round.”_
> 
> _“Shut up!”_
> 
> _“Come on Cutie, you know you want to.”_
> 
> _“Shut. Up!”_
> 
> _“Who’s your daddy? Who’s your dadday?!”_
> 
> _You knee him in the crotch, and attack his lips._

Emerging from  _that_ fantasy, you frown, and realize that you’ve overshot the patient’s room. Well, at least Dr. Cox isn’t around to make fun of you for i–

“Now, Cutie, it’s a darn good thing I followed you to make sure you didn’t get lost on your way to Narnia, isn’t it?” You try to protest, but he holds up a hand. “Abup! There’s no shame in stopping and asking for directions, even if the person you’d be asking– that’d be me– would tell you to go to hell. If it weren’t for me, you’d be half-way to the Lost Ark impaled by  _ooooh_ , I just remembered, I have five hundred billion better things to do than finish this conversation.” He glares at you, spinning away, and you clench your fists. Every time you think you want him, you’re reminded of why you don’t. Focusing on the patient, you turn.

“Okay, Mr. Benson. How are things today?”

The old man tosses up his hands. “Why don’t you and that doctor just get it over with already?”

You clench your jaw. “Careful there, bucko. I’m the one who handles your plug.”

He raises his eyebrows. “I-I just meant the surgery, n-nurse!” You swallow, laughing nervously. You finish up administering the IV, and head back over to the main desk to gather some files for this afternoon.

“And you, young ones, will be following the acerbic Dr. Cox today,” Kelso tells a group of interns as he walks by.

“Hm, interesting,” you cut in, “I could think of a hundred better words to use to describe Dr. Cox.”

“Sorry, honey,” Kelso gives you the eye, “Sexy is not on the table.”

He takes his flock with him, the interns all gaping and laughing. Your mouth hangs open, and you stutter as Laverne starts to lose it beside you.

This is gonna be a super duper morning.

Just after lunch, a board member comes down to the hospital to see how things are running. Of course it’s Jordan Sullivan, Dr. Cox’s ex-lay.

“How’s it going?” she mutters, checking her hair.

You smile cordially as you stand next to her. “Good.” You should have just left it at that. But the utter tension of the situation forced more words to spill out of your mouth. “Yeah sometimes it’s a bit awkward, you know? While the x-ray’s getting done, the small talk can be tedious. But that’s the job, right? When I was interning, I didn’t always know what to do, so…”

Jordan pretends to think. “I don’t know, why don’t you just go fuck my ex husband?”

You don’t know how she found out… Carla must have accidentally let something slip. One glance to her, and it’s confirmed– your fellow nurse cringes a little, mouthing a “sorry”.

“Jordan. Jordan!” You chase after her. “I don’t think we should be enemies here. We’re both on the same side! We both find your ex husband hot as fuck, and it’s impossible not to, because he just… IS. Don’t fuck me up for falling for it, cause you did too!”

She finally stops, eyeing you for a very long time. “You may be onto something, you man-eating bitch.” You both smile a little, and she gives a nod of approval before leaving.

You sigh, glad to have that feud behind you, but your blood runs cold when you come face to face with…

“Hot… as… fuck,” Cox ponders, “Never thought I’d be described that way, but decidedly, I like it.”

“Why do you always have to BE there listening when I talk to someone?”

He considers this. “Because I’m God.”

“I just said what I said to get her off my back,” you snap, “If I kept telling the truth and denying it, she’d think I was lying, she’s a sociopath!”

“We have that to agree on, but while we both have the time, could you tell me again, how you… find me… hot as fuck? It just makes me tingly all over in my happy place.”

You try to think of something good to really sting him. “Don’t talk to me,” is all you can come up with.

He feigns whimpering, and shuffles backward. “My tail is firmly tucked between my legs, Cutie, as I’m sure you’d like to be.”

“WRONG!” you shout. He whimpers some more, licking the back of his hand like a dog, and walks off. JD clears his throat.

“I’m afraid to inform you, (y/n), you will never live this down." 

You groan.

* * *

That afternoon, you walk toward Dr. Cox with purpose. As he notices you, time slows for him.

> _"Hiya, Cutie.”_
> 
> _You prance up to him, scrub slacks falling low on your hips and sexy Victoria’s Secret bra displaying a perfect set._
> 
> _“Hello, Dr. Cox. Here’s that chart you requested.”_
> 
> _“You forgot the patient’s signature,” he reminds you, though he doesn’t seem too upset about it cause his eyes are fixed on your breasts._
> 
> _“Oops,” you bite your pink lip, “How naughty of me. Guess you’ll just have to… punish me?”_
> 
> _He smirks, and rips up the chart. “You’ll have to punish me first.”_
> 
> _“What do you think?”_
> 
> _“Huh?” He grins at you hazily. “Think? About what? I can’t think.”_
> 
> _“What. Do. You. Think?”_
> 
> _“Hmmm?”_

“Hey!” You snap in front of his face, wondering why he’s suddenly fallen into a coma. “What do you think about the damn patient?”

Cox clears his throat, and drops his smile. “Did someone open a window? I hear very annoying little birds chirping.”

Unfortunately, there’s no one around this hallway to answer, and you just think he’s ignoring you.

“This is serious, the X-rays show that Mr. Jenkins really needs that arthroscopy to confirm his diagnosis, but he’s 4th on the list.” Cox’s pager suddenly starts beeping like crazy. He takes it off.

“Oh geez! Sorry! That’s just my daily reminder to care. I’m gonna go ahead and… turn that off.”

“And you call yourself a doctor,” you seethe, fed up, “How dare you parade around here on your high horse while you let me deal with a 70 year old patient’s advanced case of pre-diagnosed avascular necrosis, which I think might be bone cancer!”

Interest piqued, he turns back to you. It seems there’s a little more to you than he thought… he chooses his words carefully.

“I… wasn’t not caring about the patient, Nurse (y/l/n), only about the fact that he is, once again, not my problem.”

“A little help would be nice.”

“…In case Mrs. Bigelow’s Alzheimer’s has become contagious, allow me to remind you that you are a nurse. I am a doctor. I should be asking you for help. Or, telling you what to do more like, since I’m your superior and you’re getting on my nerves. Now go fetch Mr. Jenkin’s X-rays like a good puppy, and then you’ll be one step closer to actually doing your job!”

“You get them.”

He stops in his tracks, and you feel the fire burning inside of you, conflicting with the panic. “What?” he murmurs.

You lift your chin. “You. Get. Them.”

He takes three steps toward you, his face right in yours. “I don’t know what the director told you when they cast you in the part of ‘nurse’ but as of right now, this is a HOT SET, and you  _don’t break character!_ ”

He’s right there in your face. His lips are inches apart from yours.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was 'Kiss the Ring’ day at Sacred Heart! Maybe if I took my uniform right off and whipped it around my head, you’d be more inclined to listen to me.”

“Don’t even insinuate–”

“What? That you–”

“I am NOT–”

“You ARE!”

He growls, and crashes his lips into yours. He kisses you for a good ten seconds before you get a breath.

“Oh fuck,” you moan through it, and he cups your cheeks, kissing you again, rough and fast and perfect. You hear his soft grunts through the kiss, and you can already feel how wet your panties are. He pulls away, brow furrowed and gaze intense.

“My place?” you breathe.

“So I can meet the hump pillow you so lovingly call Dr. Cox every night? No. Besides. We don’t have time for that.”

He looks both ways, and tosses open the door to the broom closet, thanking god the janitor isn’t in there.

You slam the door with your foot, and back him against the wall, smashing your lips to his. He moans, and takes his shirt off, wrapping his arms around your head and flipping you around so he’s got you pinned. His body is magnificent– he’s got a six pack, and his arms make you drool.

You feel his hard on nudging against your thigh, and grind against it, making him whine a little. You grin, looking up into his eyes. You can feel how big he is.

He looks like he’s had a sexual awakening, absolutely in awe of you, and you reach forward to loop your arms around his torso, feeling down to squeeze his ass. He groans, and wraps his arms tighter around you, making out with you against the wall. It’s such a turn on, having a larger, taller man wrap you up like this, and you pull his head down for another kiss. You narrow your eyes half-way through the kiss, and going off a hunch, you yank away, and push him to the floor. He sets himself up on his forearms and looks up at you with unmistakable lust, and you know your hunch was correct.

“Do you want to get fucked, Perry?” you ask softly, walking toward him. The older man flinches, licking his lips. “Do you wanna get fucked by the hottest woman in this hospital, in this closet, where anyone could hear?” You fall to your knees, one on either side of his legs, and wipe your lower lip suggestively. “Such a macho guy out there… but I know what you really want.”

“Y-you do?” Perry whispers, biting his bottom lip.

“Fuck yeah, daddy,” you smirk, and unbutton his pants. His mouth opens, and he puts his hands behind his head with an appreciative chuckle. You quirk an eyebrow, stopping your process. “No, no. I’ll be needing those.” You take his toned arms by the biceps, squeezing them with a moan, and guide them down. You put them on your head, and encourage him to dig his fingers into your hair. “Guide me,” you moan, “Show me what’s good, daddy.”

“Sweet lord above,” Cox almost cries, and groans low as he pushes your head all the way down. Inches away from where his cock is straining to get free, you work your fingers up, and pull down his boxers. You take him out, and moan at the sight of him. You always knew he was packing. Above you, Dr. Cox can tell what’s getting you off… so he works it.

“Take it,” he whispers, guiding your mouth down over his cock. You moan, eyebrows lifting, and wrap a fist around the base, jerking slowly as you kitten lick his tip, finally sliding it to the back of your throat and sucking up and down. “Attagirl. Take it, Cutie, that’s right,” he says, and this time, the name sounds less condescending and way, way hotter. You moan around his big dick, and gag as he pushes you down again. You’re getting so wet from being used like this.

“Mmm,” he starts to groan, and gasps, “Nnnn, off, off, off, or I will literally jizz all over your face.” He jerks your head up, and you wipe your lips, crawling up and sitting on his lap. You grab one of his hands, and slide it down into your panties, where they’re rubbing against his cock. His eyes slide shut, then he decides he’d be an idiot not to watch this show, and looks down. You’re guiding his hand to rub your clit, but he stops you.

“Hey, hey. I’m no stranger to satisfying a woman.” You let him go, and he starts to rub circles around it, massaging slowly up and down, dipping every now and then to feel your clenching wetness before returning to torturing your clit.

“That’s… so good,” you moan, and cling onto his arm, feeling his muscles flex as he works his hand in your panties. He bites his lip in concentration, and after two more strokes, he holds you to his chest as your first orgasm hits you, shaking you to the core. The groan that rips from him makes you cum even harder. He watches you, and sighs.

“It really is such a pity more men don’t know where a woman’s eruption button is.” He considers this. “To be fair, it’s so much smaller than ours.”

You kiss him to shut him up, and he grabs your hips, easily lifting you up and over his dick, and you sink down onto it easily with the slick from your climax.

“Ohhh,” you moan, and he rolls his hips up, making you short of breath.

“This is a little too vanilla for Coxie,” he mutters, and holds you as he stands up, slamming your back against the wall. “No belts or ball gags around. I’ll just have to make do.”

Your legs wrap around his back as he supports you, keeping his hands under your ass. “This doesn’t change the fact that you’re an insufferable asshole,” you say against his lips, welcoming him back in.

“Yeah, keep talkin’ dirty to me, baby,” he groans, picking his thrusts back up as he holds you up koala style.

“You’re so fucking pathetic,” you whisper, “I need to take care of all your patients’ filing cause you can’t do it yourself, you bad, bad boy.”

“I’m a bad boy,” he whimpers, and his thrusts quicken as you spank his ass.

“Oh god, Perry,” you breathe, barely able to form words anymore, and he decides it’s time to return the love.

“Y'know, every time I see your face out there, I think 'dear god, what did I do to deserve this today?’ ”

“Oh yeah?” you gasp, “Well– seeing you coming toward me makes me want to jump off the roof.”

“Hearing your voice makes me want to bash my head against a wall.”

“Hearing that stupid little dog whistle you do makes me want to inject oxygen into my arteries,” you snap, and the anger is evident in his face, nose scrunching up and teeth grinding. He flips you around, and grabs your ass, spanking you hard as he shoves himself back into you.

“Ahh, no matter how much you annoy me, Cutie, do you know what I dream of every time I have 5 minutes off in this god forsaken hell hole to stick my hand down my pants for the first time in weeks? And may I just say, those instances are the closest I will ever get to heaven.”

“Wh-a-at?” you moan, shaking with every pounding thrust. He puts his hands behind his head.

“I’ve been dreaming of what it would feel like cumming in this tight little cunt of yours,  _booot_ I neverrr imagined it would feel this! Fucking! GOOD! BA-BAM!”

“Ungh,” you whine out, and come hard for a second time around his cock. He keeps pounding, spanking your ass every other thrust, and you push back against him, wiggling your ass. “One… one more time, need to… need to cum on your cock again  _daddy_ , fuck me…" 

"Oh golly gee, did I hit the jackpot here,” Cox whispers in your ear, gravelly sex voice heating you up, “Had I known you were this much of an absolute whore in the sack, I would’ve taken you back here and fucked you a heck of a lot sooner. Guess I had more of an effect on you than ya let slip, idntthatroight?!”

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuck, Perry–”

“How many times did you touch yourself thinking of me?” he asks, and his masculine voice growling in your ear drives you wild.

“A… A lot.”

“Did you think of every time I insulted you while you fucked yourself?”

“Uh huh…”

“How often?”

“Once, twice a week?”

“Aaand I’ll take big fat lies for 1000, Alex!” He’s trying to maintain his joking tone, but he’s grimacing, unable to keep from losing himself in the heat of the moment.

“Fuck, every night!”

“I’m frankly impressed you had that much time… and that many damn batteries.”

“Ahh, grab my tits!”

“–Like I mentioned, I don’t get much time to jerk it, but when I do, I’ve come up with a few kickers that really does me in, you know, re- _heeeeally_ gets me there. This is one of 'em." 

He attaches his lips to the back of your neck, and holds onto both of your breasts as he thrusts in hard one more time.

"I’m coming again!” you cry, and you reach back to grab onto him as you do, “Perry, Perry!” He holds you in his arms, and holds your hand tight, squeezing it and stroking your palm.

“I’ve gotcha… I’ve gotcha…  _that’s it,_  attagirl, attagirl, good girl,” he mumbles into your hair, as he too stutters his hips, and blows his load inside your pussy. He holds onto you, slumping into your back, and you both catch your breath as he gently pulls out, sitting down. You stand there, wobbling, a fucked out expression plastered across your face.

“Mmm,” is all you can say, feeling yourself fading in and out of coherency from the amazing sex alone.

“Three orgasms,” Cox nods, chest rising and falling, “You came a grand total of three times.”

“I counted,” you sigh, blinking lazily, “No need to gloat.”

“No, actually, I think there is a huge need to gloat,” he grins, standing up and pulling his boxers and pants back up. He then gets a good look at you. “Good… merciful god,” he breathes.

“What?”

“Your… hair… looks like you, by some cruel miracle, escaped the electric chair and asked Albert Einstein for styling tips on a windy day.”

You blanch. “It’s probably not that bad.” You open the door, and stumble out, legs wobbling. Cox must have been right about your hair, as there’s a group of medical staff, all standing around in a circle staring at you. You grin hazily, knees still shaking.

“Oh hi, everyone! What’s u…” you trail off and with a little sigh, fall over. Dr. Cox catches you in his arms, bursting forth from the broom closet, and looks up.

“She can explain!” He frowns. “Wait a minute, what is this?”

“We heard things,” JD admits, looking off.

“Ah. I see. You… heard strange noises, and instead of being productive health professionals, you decided to plant your useless selves here in the middle of the hallway and coagulate. Hear a few grunts and groans, you all congregate like it’s the Gettysburg Address! Get lost, bunch of perverts!! Can’t you see this woman’s sick?”

“And you were giving Nurse (y/l/n) a very important procedure in there, weren’t you?” Turk laughs, “Lotsa pumps.”

“Exactly, and–” Cox suddenly stops. “You, shut up.”

“Kelso’s not gonna be happy,” Elliot huffs.

“Barbie, it’s so funny you should mention that!” Cox smiles, setting you down in a chair and walking over to wrap an arm around her. “Because I was JUST thinking about all the wonderful methods of medieval era restraint and torture I would inflict upon the brave soul who chooses to share this little, eensie weensie event with the Bobster! Nnnnkay? Now  _EVERYBODY_ , MAKE LIKE A TREE, and BARK at someone else!” He grins at Elliot, who’s still standing there. “Have you ever heard of the Brazen Bull?”

The blonde doctor quickly scurries off, and Cox runs a hand through his curls. He then turns back to where he’s sat you down in the waiting chairs, and gently taps your face.

“Wakey wakey, or I’ll shaky!” he murmurs, getting his hands ready on your shoulders. You drift awake, and blink.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure you rejoined the realm of the living after that FABULOUS dick you just got.” He beams, and you roll your eyes, getting up. Thankfully, your wobbling has worn off, even though you’d be lying if you said your body didn’t feel great.

“Catch me in radiology, Cox. I  _might_ answer your pages.”

He stares after you, sighing. “She’s the one. The one I’m eventually going to choke to death on the second night of our honeymoon.”

And business around the hospital resumes as usual.


End file.
